In recent years, the developments of light-emitting apparatuses having a light-emitting device have been pursued. Such a light-emitting apparatus is noteworthy in terms of power consumption or product lifetime. By way of example, there is a light-emitting apparatus in which a frame body, which is mounted on a substrate for surrounding a light-emitting device, is spaced from the upper surface of the substrate (refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication JP-U 49-109478 (1974), for example). However, in the presence of a spacing between the upper surface of the substrate and the lower surface of the frame body, light emitted from the light-emitting device cannot be reflected satisfactorily from the frame body, which poses the possibility of decrease in amount of light to be emitted to an exterior.
An object of the invention is to provide a light-emitting apparatus capable of enhancement in brightness, in which light emitted from a light-emitting device can be efficiently reflected from a frame body to increase an amount of light to be emitted to an exterior.